100 Themes, 100 One Shots
by InsidePointPlace
Summary: I write 100 One Shots here, with 100 themes that are in the first chapter :) Get a look at it first and tell me, what you want to read with which pairing! Disclaimer: That 70s Show. Many Pairings.
1. The Themes

100 Themes, 100 One Shots - A That 70's Show Fanfiction...

 **A/N - Hello everyone and welcome to my first series of one shot stories for That 70's Show! Below you will find 100 different Themes for 100 One Shots.**

 **As for a challenge to myself I will write each one shot with a different pairing from the show.**

 **If you want a specific one shot please do not be afraid to tell me which ones you want and with which pairings :)**

 **However I do not write slash in general. Boy/Boy or Girl/Girl.**

 **Updates will not happen everyday, whenever I can most likely. If different pairings are requested for one and the same theme, comes, I chose then which one I use, or I will I can have another idea. It may or may not be the pairing you requested.**

 **P.S - Themes I have written will then be posted in Bold in the first chapter.**

 **Disclaimer - That 70's Show**

* * *

Chapter 1

The Themes

1\. Meetings

2\. Love

3\. Confessions

4\. Vista Cruiser

5\. Valentine's Day

6\. Make Up

7\. Alone

8\. **Hello**

9\. Provoke

10\. Sunrise

11\. Roof Top

12\. Goodnight

13\. **Snow**

14\. Rain

15\. Comfort

16\. Hurt

17\. Dance

18\. Music

19\. Prom

20\. The Water Tower

21\. Conversation

22\. Respect

23\. Bully

24\. Promise

25\. Siblings

26\. Dreams

27\. Pregnancy

28\. Sports

29\. Fire

30\. Circle

31\. Sick

32\. Lost

33\. I'm Sorry Man

34\. Smoking

 **35\. Drunk**

 **36\. Sleepover**

37\. I Love You

38\. Halloween

39\. Stuck

40\. Candy

 **41\. Brownies**

42\. Basement

43\. Miles Away

44\. Stress

45\. Secretes

46\. The Truth

47\. The Past

48\. Homework Help

49\. Christmas Present

50\. Good Luck

51\. Sports

52\. Injury

53\. Concert

54\. Lies

 **55\. Taking The Blame**

56\. Unnatural

57\. Abandonment

58\. Help

59\. Ours

60\. Fights

61\. Amusement

 **62\. Bedroom**

63\. Favorite

64\. Shame

65\. Loser

66\. Popular

67\. The Hub

66\. Hospital

67\. Car Accident

 **68\. Marry Me**

69\. Surprise

70\. Obsession

71\. Money

 **72\. Decisions**

73\. Give Up

74\. Wrestling

75\. Amazing

76\. Leaving

77\. Shine

78\. This Is The Real Me

79\. Rejection

80\. Test

81\. Trouble

82\. Curfew

83\. Wingman

84\. Ice

85\. Sunset

86\. Disco

87\. Date Night

88\. Ex

89\. Suspended

90\. Memories

91\. Visits

92\. Fairytale

93\. Future

94\. Parents

95\. Superstar

96\. Pain

97\. Heal

 **98\. Waking Up**

99\. Moving

100\. Goodbye

* * *

 **A/N - That were all the theme and I'm doing them in a random order :)**

 **Well, I hope you guys like the idea and will tell me, what you want to read first and with which pairing :)**

 **And with the reading, I mean a them + pairing, not just the pairing!**

 **If you don't give me your theme, I can't write your one shot.**

 **Well, that is all for now, so thanks again and let me know what you think :)**


	2. Theme 72 Decisions: JackieSteven

100 Themes, 100 One Shots - A That 70's Show Fanfiction...

 **A/N - Well here is my first one shot!**

 **I am so excited with this, I am happy with how this turned out :)**

 **Anyway it is our first one shot and first theme and pairing :)**

 **Yes it is a Jackie/Steven one shot with theme 72 Decisions.**

 **Requested by: apreciado (I hope this is to your liking)**

 **Well I might be a little rusty since this my first time writing for That 70's Show but I hope it turned out well for all of you :)**

 **Disclaimer: That 70's Show**

 **Summary: Kelso puts Jackie in a position where she has to chose to either go away with him, or stay in Point Place with Steven.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Theme 72 Decisions

Steven/Jackie

Steven Hyde wasn't the easiest person to be in a relationship with, everyone understood that. But when it really came down to it, Steven tried his damn best to impress the women he licked, even if that women was Jackie Burkhart. Sure they had their up's and down's in their relationship but what couple didn't?

Speaking of which, they were in the Forman's basement with the gang that included, Eric, Donna, Fez and Kelso, talking about their daily lives. In front of them the television was on and everyone was just enjoying their time. Before they knew it Eric got up from his seat next to Steven and Jackie to grab a popsicle and Kelso joined them instantly.

"So Jackie, I was thinking, this weekend my parents are going on a vacation and they said I could bring a friend and I thought of you." Kelso explained with a smile.

At this explanation everyone groaned. It was no doubt going to turn into a problem between Kelso, Steven and Jackie.

"Well I'm flattered Michelle but I can't." Jackie stated simply. "Mine and Steven's one year anniversary is this weekend and we already have plans." Jackie finished.

"P-Plans..." Kelso trailed as he tried to think of a reason to make Jackie want to come with him this weekend. "But plans are dumb! Specially plans with Hyde! Come on Jackie, were going to Florida this weekend and will be back next weekend, we've got plenty of time to spend together." Kelso tried again as Jackie sighed and rolled her eyes.

"She said no man, no means no you moron." Steven replied as Kelso eyed him.

"She just didn't have time to think about it." Kelso explained as he stood up from the couch. "You know what, Jackie you take some time to think about it and let me know sometime tomorrow, alright?" Kelso asked as he smiled at Jackie who sighed and just nodded her head.

With that Kelso turned and walked out of the Forman's basement door to head to his house. Eric came back and sat down in his spot just as the door closed behind Kelso. Once the door was closed and Eric, Donna, Jackie, Steven and Fez were left alone, Eric broke the awkward silence that followed them.

"So, what are you going to do?" Eric asked as he turned to face Jackie who shrugged.

"Yeah Jackie - " Steven began as he removed his arm from her shoulders to turn and look at her too. " - What are you going to do?" Steven echoed with a serious tone.

"I don't know." Jackie replied simple with a shrug.

"You don't know? But I thought you said no in the first place?" Donna asked trying to understand what just went on.

"I did." Jackie stated bluntly.

"But, why are you saying I don't know now?" Steven asked with interest as he eyed Jackie.

"Because well, I mean think about it, Florida." Jackie stated as she moved her arms in front of her for hand gestures to prove her point. "When will I get the chance to go again? I've never been to Florida and sure it might be with Michelle but his family is really nice and it might be fun." Jackie finished with a grin.

"Fun my ass." Steven stated suddenly as he stood up making Jackie, Eric, Fez and Donna all jump in surprise. "Jackie the only reason Kelso want's you to go is so he can try and either get back together with you or get in your pants." Steven explained as Jackie gasped and stood up in defense.

"That is not the only reason Michelle asked me to go! He asked me to go because were friends and we always have a good time when were together." Jackie explained.

"See, good time! We all know damn well that is what will happen when you are with him! Jackie, I'm not okay with this." Steven replied.

"Once again, I didn't mean it in that way and that's not the reason he asked me to go." Jackie argued back.

Eric laughed, "That is so the only reason he asked you to go." Eric explained as he laughed again.

"Shut it Forman! Your not helping and this has nothing to do with you." Steven snapped making Eric jump slight and go quiet.

"I was - well I - " Eric began as he went quiet for real this time not sure of what to say.

"Steven that was rude!" Jackie stated as he glared at him and crossed her arms.

"You wanna know what's rude!? Agreeing to go with Kelso to Florida, you have to make a decision Jackie, me or Kelso." Steven replied making Jackie gasp.

"But I - " Jackie began as she watched Steven turn and walk up the stairs of the basement and out of sight.

Silence came over the group once more as Jackie tried to hold back the tears that threaten to fall. Turning to face Eric, Donna and Fez, Jackie sighed and sat down to stare at the television in thought again. It was a good thing neither one of the three friends bothered to talk to her about because she didn't want to talk anyway.

"Jackie, I say this because I'm your friend." Fez stated in his accent as he sat down on the left side of Jackie while looking at her with a serious face. "If you don't chose Kelso and you Hyde make up and have hot steamy sex, can I come and watch!?" Fez asked in with a smile at the end.

This caused Jackie to groan, grab a pillow and slam it hard in Fez's face. Heck, Jackie didn't even bother looking back at her so called friends as she left the Forman's basement too...

...

That night Jackie had laid awake and thought about everything that happened at Eric's house. Sure she had argued with Steven about the situation but the more she thought about it, the more she thought that Steven and Eric might be right. What if Michelle only asked her to come so he could get in bed with her or get back together with her?

It was so confusing to think about. After all, she and Michelle were history while she and Steven were in a loving relationship now. Yes Florida sounded fun, but even Jackie knew it wouldn't be that fun without Steven by her side. Besides, did Jackie really want to be alone with Michelle? She didn't know.

But what she did know, was that she had to make a decision by morning...

...

Morning came and Jackie had known her decision. So when she found Michelle and Steven at the Forman's house hanging with Eric, Donna and Fez in the driveway she greeted them. Everyone greeted her back and she watched as Eric went to make a shot with the basketball only for Donna to tackle him to the ground.

Laughing to herself as the two started to wrestle over the ball, Jackie made he way around them so she wouldn't step on them and headed over to where Michelle and Steven were. Michelle was leaning against the Vista Cruise and Hyde was leaning back on the hood of it. Jackie could defiantly feel the tension between the two.

"Jackie - hi - " Michelle greeted as he walked up to her with a smile. Steven was sitting up now and facing the two. " - Did you make a decision?" Michelle asked with hope.

"I did." Jackie replied as he put her hands down.

" - And - " Michelle stated as he encouraged her to go on.

"I'm not going." Jackie replied with a grin. "Sorry but I can't, no means no." Jackie finished as she turned to walk towards Steven.

Michelle stopped her though, "But why Jackie!? Come on, come with me, it will be fun." Michelle stated with a smile.

"That right there is your problem." Jackie pointed out. "Steven and Eric were right about you, and frankly I don't want to get back together with you, I no longer have feelings for you Michelle. I'm with Steven now! Get it through your thick skull, I said no and no means no." Jackie finished as she turned and walked over to Steven.

"Well DAMN Jackie!" Michelle screamed as he turned and stormed off the Forman's lawn.

Sighing Jackie leaned down next to Steven on the hood of the Vista Cruiser with a smile on her face. Looking over at Steven she smiled even bigger when she saw him smiling. Before they knew it, they leaned in closer and pulled into a full make out kissing session. As soon as they started kissing, all of their problems went away.

Together they were happy and it felt like they were the only two of the planet. Their kiss lasted for about a minuet before someone interrupted them.

"Oh...Please stop kissing." Fez's voice stated as they continued anyway. "It is giving me needs." Fez finished.

\- And with that, they pulled away and looked at Fez like he was insane...

* * *

 **A/N - Well there was my first one shot. How was it? Let me know in your reviews please! :)**

 **Now like I said, I did my best. I tried to everyone in character and I tried to keep the story line simple.**

 **Well, now that you have an idea on how this works please feel free to request more!**

 **Anyway the second one shot will be up soon! More one shots, more pairings to come! :)**

 **Until my next one shot, with lots of love to you guys!**

 **\- InsidePointPlace -**


	3. Theme 8 Hello: Group

100 Themes, 100 One Shots - A That 70's Show Fanfiction...

 **A/N - Well here is my second one shot!**

 **Again thanks for all the reviews, please if your reading this, please review. I don't like to ask but I know you guys are out there so please.**

 **Anyway this is our second one shot with our second pairing :)**

 **Yes this time it is a group friendship one shot with Theme 8 Hello.**

 **Requested by: imnotforman (I hope this is to your liking)**

 **Well I tried my best with this one shot and I tried to keep everyone in character again but it might be a little different from the show. Also I have never seen season eight so I put endings for the gang with rumors and known that I know, so I hope it worked out well.**

 **Disclaimer: That 70's Show**

 **Summary: Eric returns from Africa before New Year's Eve and the whole gang is waiting for him at the airport...**

* * *

Chapter 3

Theme 8 Hello

Group

Everyone waited that night for a friend who left them for over a year to return. It's been months since either Steven Hyde, Donna Pinciotti, Jackie Burkhart, Fez or even Michelle Kelso has head from a certain Eric Forman. When Eric left for Africa things were completely different for the group and everyone tried to move on but was hard.

Donna dyed her hair blonde and started dating Randy, Kelso proposed to Jackie, Hyde was still Hyde and Fez, well he still couldn't get a girl. Everything was pretty much normal for the five teens but if anyone really knew them, then they'd know nothing was normal without their first real member of the gang Eric.

Yes, things seemed normal, but they weren't. No matter how hard the five friends tried to make it.

So that was why, the five friends were sitting at an airport in the middle of December waiting for the missing member to come home. At first Eric's plane had been delayed because of the snow outside, but now it was on it's way. Sure it was going to be two hours later then it was suppose to be, but neither five friends cared.

"How long until Eric get's here?" Kelso asked with interest as he looked over at Donna.

Whenever someone asked that question, they always looked at her. Mainly because everyone knew Donna was secretly counting down the minuets till Eric got back. Weather or not she admitted it herself, they knew she was doing it anyway. Why? Well, they were friends, and they knew how much Eric meant to Donna.

"Um, he should be back soon." Donna explained. "It says his plane still hasn't landed yet, I'd say twenty minuets the most." Donna finished.

Silence came over the group after Donna said that. It came over them because they all began to wonder the same thing, what would happen when Eric arrived? Would Eric look the same? Would he still be the same? Would he remember them? All these thoughts crossed all their minds and neither one of them really liked to think about it.

After all Eric was their friend for life weather the kid liked it or not. At least, that's how they saw it. Sitting in the airport chairs for almost over two hours had taught all five friends two things. One, the awkward waiting really gave you time to think and two, your butt really hurt after sitting on the cold hard chairs for so long.

Finally after what seemed more then twenty minuets a voice from the pa system rang throughout the whole airport, "Flight 8 Africa to Wisconsin has landed, Flight 8 Africa to Wisconsin has landed." Everyone sighed in relief and smiled when they heard this. The screen changed, and had now said that Eric's flight has landed for sure.

Standing up everyone fixed their cloths and the girls fixed their hair making sure they left a good welcome back impression for their friend. While standing the five looked around for their friend and when the saw people start to pore out from the upstairs they all began to get a little fidgety in anticipation.

In front of them the convaterbelt began to move bringing other passengers luggage down as they came. Within five minuets of the convaterbelt moving the five friends really were fidgety over their friend. So far, neither one of them had seen Eric and all of them were getting a little concerned.

"Where is he!?" Donna questioned. "He was suppose to be on the plane." Donna finished as he waved her arms up in frustration.

"Relax, blonde, I'm sure he's coming." Steven explained as he rolled his eyes at Donna. "He needs to come from upstairs after all." Steven finished.

"Oh please, if he was coming from upstairs, he would've been here by now." Jackie stated in defense of Donna as everyone frowned.

"No one asked you Beulah." Steven finished as he, Kelso, Donna and Fez all laughed at the use of her middle name.

Jackie groaned, crossed her arms, and glared at her friends.

"I thought I told you to NEVER call me that!?" Jackie asked with a serious tone.

"Yeah I never listen." Steven answered as Jackie groaned. "Now if you don't mind, I'd like to get back to looking for Forman." Steven finished with a grin. "After all, I can't wait till he get's back. I'm taking him to a party and were going to have a blast." Steven replied as Donna frowned at him while shaking her head.

"Not before I take him on a date, after all we need to reconnect with out past love." Donna explained as Steven rolled his eyes.

"What!? No way; he's my best friend, I'm taking him to the Water Tower we need to re-paint the pot leaf." Kelso finished as everyone eyed him.

"He's all of our best friends you dill hole." Steven responded.

"That's why I'm taking him shopping." Jackie added as she smiled.

"Pft, like Eric would want to go shopping with "the devil" isn't that what he use to call you?" Donna asked as she used hand quotes around the words the devil.

Before anyone knew the four friends began to argue as loud as they could about who got to hang with Eric first. As they argued people who passed by them looked at the four like the were crazy. All while the arguing still continued Fez stood there looking at his friend with confusion and worry. He had no idea what to do.

Well, that was until he thought of a reason to interrupt them, "Why don't we let him unpack and relax. You know, he might like that." Fez explained with a smile.

Once again everyone started arguing and Fez was some how now apart of it. As they argued neither one of them had noticed the person they were arguing about coming down the stairs to their left. Eric Forman was all in smiles as he descended the stairs and saw his group of friends talking to one another.

"I'm here!" Eric called out with a smile hoping it would get their attention.

However it didn't, and as he looked back over to his friends with confusion he realized they weren't talking, but arguing. With a sigh and a small laugh to himself Eric began to walk over to his friends and when he reached them he began to try and get his attention. First he yelled at them again, then he tapped on Donna's shoulder, and then he tried talking again. For some reason neither one of them realized he was there. Finally though, Fez spoke up once again.

"Why don't you all just flip a fucking coin!?" Fez questioned in annoyance.

Everyone looked at him with smiles until, "We don't have a coin Fez." Kelso explained as everyone groaned.

"I do." Eric stated as he pulled a coin out of his pocket and help it up in front of them.

"Thank you Eric." Kelso replied while turning to take the coin.

A moment of silence came over the group as Kelso turned back to the group. Once Kelso turned back to the group realization kicked in.

"ERIC!" Everyone shouted at the same time with smiles.

"Hey guys - " Eric replied with a smile too as everyone turned to pull him into a group hug.

Yup, some things never change and that was the way they all liked it...

* * *

 **A/N - Well there was the second one shot. How was it? Let me know in your reviews please :)**

 **Again I did my best. I've never seen season 8 and I know no one goes to the airport for Eric but in this one shot they did.**

 **Anyway the third one shot will be up soon! So please keep reviewing and requesting more pairing and one shots to come! :)**

 **Until my next one shot, with lots of love to you guys!**

 **\- InsidePointPlace -**


	4. Theme 62 Bedroom: StevenKitty

100 Themes, 100 One Shots - A That 70's Show Fanfiction...

 **A/N - Well here is my third one shot!**

 **As always thanks so much for all the reviews! But I know you guys are reading and I really hate to ask, but please if you read, review.**

 **Well this is our third one shot and pairing.**

 **Yes, this is a Steven/Kitty slight romance one shot with Theme 62 Bedroom.**

 **Warnings: Mentions of Minor/Adult pairings.**

 **Requested by: (guest) aka thecraftinchick (I hope this is to your liking, my first time with teenager/adult so I did my best)**

 **Also, someone asked if they could request another one after one get's done, of course! Request as many you want! It is all about you!**

 **Disclaimer: That 70's Show**

 **Summary: Set after the episode Laurie Moves Out. Steven confesses his hidden feelings to Kitty after she and Eric help him with his bedroom...**

* * *

Chapter 4

Theme 62 Bedroom

Steven/Kitty

Steven Hyde was pretty disappointed with life at the moment. Why? Well first off, his mother Edna left him to be with some man, then he moved into the Forman's basement (which honestly he was grateful for the Forman's), then he had to share rooms with Eric (well until he found the one in the basement), and then he moved out and into his new room. Finally Laurie supposedly moved out of the house with a girlfriend across town which lead to Hyde being able to take her room. Sadly though that didn't last long.

It turns out that girlfriend Laurie moved in with ended up being another boy toy that was still married to an older women. It was a sad thing, but when Red found out about it, that had indeed brought Hyde a little joy just like it had done Eric. But it all played out and everything turned on Forman once more. Well, either way, nothing turned on Hyde for everything seem to bring him back to one place. Poor and living in his best friends basement. Sure he tried to put up a fight with Laurie, but he had lost.

"I um, see you got all settled back in." Kitty Forman stated making Hyde shake his head and come back to reality.

"Yup." Hyde replied, he could only smile as he looked at Kitty.

"Now I know your upset about Laurie moving back in, but you know this room isn't all that bad." Kitty encourage as she gestured to the room.

"Nah, it's pretty bad Mrs Forman." Hyde explained as he sighed.

"No, no, we can make it better." Kitty stated making Hyde smile once again. "You see we can just um, move all these boxes out, put up some new wallpaper, new flooring and add some decorations on the walls to make it feel a little more homey." Kitty explained as he looked around the room.

"I guess we could try that." Hyde agreed as Kitty smiled.

"Now see, there's the bright side! I can even get Eric to help us." Kitty explained as Hyde sent her a confused look.

"Us?" Hyde asked.

"Of course us! You didn't think I was gonna make you rearrange this room by yourself now were you!?" Kitty asked as Hyde smiled while standing up.

"Well I just thought - " Hyde began as Kitty started her famous laugh.

" - Well you thought wrong my friend." Kitty stated as Hyde smiled even bigger.

Before he knew what he was doing he walked over to Kitty and pulled her into a hug. "Aw thank you Mrs Forman." Hyde stated as Kitty accepted the hug.

"You are very welcome Steven dear." Kitty replied as she patted him on the back, they pulled away from each other. "Now come, let's get started, I'm sure you have plenty of ideas on how you want to redecorate your room." Kitty finished as Hyde nodded.

\- And with that said, the two started to get to work.

...

Over the course of the next week Hyde, Kitty and even Eric had been in and out of the basement more the usual trying to rearrange Hyde's room. Laurie had often made fun of Hyde for his situation throughout the week but anytime she did, Kitty had yelled at her for it and Hyde could only smile. Sometimes being with Kitty just made Hyde feel super special. It made him feel like he was loved by someone, heck, it made him feel like there was a reason to stay around the place. And that's what he did, he stayed.

While staying, the three finally finished the room and it was everything Hyde had hoped it would turn out to be. In his new room there was a real bed, like the one in Eric's room only better. A desk was placed opposite of the bed, and dresser was on the front wall facing the doorway. A dark orange and black color covered Hyde's wall and posters of rock bands, girls with motorcycles, and other random things covered his walls too. It defiantly felt like a home and it defiantly made Hyde feel like he belonged.

"Wow! It turned out awesome, thanks so much Mrs Forman and Eric." Hyde stated as Kitty and Eric nodded.

"I'm glad you like it bud." Eric replied as he placed a hand on Hyde's shoulders. "Now if you excurse me, I need to go see Donna, if you know what I mean?"

Together the two boys laughed to themselves and grinned at one another before Eric patted Hyde and turned out of the room. Smiling to himself Hyde turned and grinned once more at Kitty. With Eric gone, Hyde could finally tell Kitty what he felt. All the help she did, all the time out of her day, all those times they spent sitting on the couch for a break with ice tea and cookies over the past week. Not only this week, but previous things before hand. Yeah that was right, Hyde had something for Kitty.

\- And he wasn't ashamed of it -

"Mrs Forman thank you so much for all your help." Hyde explained as he sat down on his bed next to her where she had previously sat while Hyde and Eric were talking.

"Oh it was no big deal. Your like one of my kids, I'd do anything for you." Kitty stated with a smile as he patted Hyde's knee.

"Well you have no idea how much it means to me, how much you mean to me and I - " Hyde began as he stopped in midsentence. Kitty gave him a look of concern.

"You what Steven?" Kitty asked as he studied his face to see if she could understand what was wrong.

" - I - I can't hold it in anymore! I know it's wrong Mrs Forman but you just, you just make me feel special, like I belong, I feel butterflies whenever you say my name, or when you smile." Hyde explained as he kept his eyes averted from Kitty who was staring at him in shock. "What I'm trying to say is I like you Mrs Forman, more then I should and I'm so sorry but I can't help my feelings." Hyde finished as he sighed in relief finally getting that off his shoulders.

"Steven I'm-I'm flatter really but it's just that, you know it can never happen." Kitty explained as she waved her hands back and forth.

"I know that! But I had to tell you! I couldn't hold it in anymore! I'm in LOVE with you Mrs Forman!" Steven stated as he looked away from the elder women once more.

Silence came over the two as each of them tried to avoid eye contact. Finally, the silence was broken.

"Even though this is news to me, I still want you to know that I love you like my own no matter what." Kitty explained as she grabbed his shoulders while turning to look up at him while smiling. "I'm glad you told me this Steven, even though things might be awkward now, you were honest and we can try and move past this." Kitty finished.

"Move past this? How Mrs Forman?" Hyde asked with confusion and interest as he smiled.

"I'm not sure, but I know we will get through this together, does that sound like a deal?" Kitty asked as Hyde smiled and nodded.

"Sounds like a deal to me." Hyde stated as he sighed in relief and stood up.

"Good." Kitty stated as she stood up too. "Oh and uh, I think this is best if we keep this to ourselves, Red doesn't need to know. Deal?" Kitty asked as she held out her hand.

"Deal." Hyde finished as he shook Kitty's hand.

Yup, everything was right again in the Forman house...

* * *

 **A/N - Well there was the third one shot. How was it? I tried my best, I don't usually write Teenager/Adult romance stuff. But still, let me know.**

 **Anyway the fourth one shot will be up soon! So please review and keep requesting :)**

 **Until my next one shot, with lots of love to you guys!**

 **\- InsidePointPlace -**


	5. Theme 35 Drunk: DonnaFez

100 Themes, 100 One Shots - A That 70's Show Fanfiction...

 **A/N - Well here is my fourth one shot!**

 **As always thanks so much for all the reviews! It means the world to me!**

 **Well this is our fourth one shot with our fourth pairing.**

 **Yes, this Donna/Fez with slight romance one shot with Theme 35 Drunk.**

 **Requested by: guest (I hope this is to your liking)**

 **Disclaimer: That 70's Show**

 **Summary: Eric's birthday party is in full swing and a drunken Donna causes problems for everyone...**

* * *

Chapter 5

Theme 35 Drunk

Donna/Fez

Eric's birthday was always one of the best parties that the gang's ever enjoyed. Donna, Hyde, Kelso, Jackie and Fez all got the chance this year to throw Eric a surprise birthday. Even though, Mrs. Forman always usually threw them, Eric had finally talked her out of it and she found a loop hole with the five friends her son always hung out with. It was one of the reason's why Donna Pinciotti was standing in the middle of the Forman's basement making sure the check list for the party was complete.

" - Yup, Everything is pretty much ready all that's missing is the - " Donna began as she got interrupted.

Before her the basement door that lead to the outside swung open and in came Hyde, Kelso, Jackie and Fez. Hyde and Kelso were carrying a Kage and Jackie and Fez were carrying at stack of presents. " - Beer! - " Was the word Kelso used to finish Donna's sentence as they came crashing into the room. Donna smiled at them.

"That's great guys! I'm glad you found one." Donna stated as she pointed to the unused corner shower tub. "Now place it in the tub so we don't get caught." Donna finished.

Kelso and Hyde proceeded to do so as Donna said just as Fez spoke making Donna turn to him, "Where do you want these Donna?" Fez asked in his accent.

"On the table." Donna said as she pointed to the round coffee table in between the brown tan couch and the television.

Just as Fez and Jackie placed the presents for Eric on the table Mrs Forman came running down the steps in excitement before she started to speak.

"Shhh! Eric is coming, he's home." Mrs. Forman explained as she came running over to the group of friends just as Kelso and Hyde closed the shower curtains.

"What!? Already? He wasn't suppose to be home for another twenty minuets." Donna stated as Mrs Forman nodded.

"I-I know, but Laurie is really bad at keeping her brother out of the house." Mrs Forman explained as Donna nodded in understandment.

"Well, that explains a lot." Hyde stated making Donna look at him and roll her eyes just as the sound of footsteps and voices could be heard from above.

"Shhh! Everyone quiet." Mrs Forman yelled as everyone went dead silent.

A good time indeed to go silent. For the basement door to the living room opened up and Eric came walking down with Laurie as they two continued to argue about who knows what this time. When Eric came into full view, he instantly noticed everything going on in the basement room.

"Surprise!"

Silence came over them for a moment as everyone said that causing Eric to slightly sight but grin a little.

"Aw man, thanks guys." Eric stated as he pulled his friends and his mom into a group hug.

As soon as they pulled away Hyde snickered, "You knew didn't you?" Hyde asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well I - Yeah." Eric finished as he nodded his head.

Mrs Forman began to do her famous laugh, "Well alrighty then, you kids have fun." Mrs Forman stated as she gestured to them and then turned to Laurie. "Come on Laurie, let's go upstairs and talk about how being a blubber mouth is a bad idea." Mrs Forman stated as she began to push her daughter up the stairs.

"Awesome." Kelso stated he turned back to the unused shower tub with a smile. " - And now for your first and big gift of your party - " Kelso began as Eric eyed Donna with suspicion, worry and interest as Kelso pulled the curtain out. " - Beer! - " Kelso called as Eric smiled.

"Dude that's awesome." Eric stated as he walked over to the group that was now surrounding the tub.

"I know! But, we have to keep it in the tub incase your parents come down. That way we can easily hide it." Kelso explained as Eric nodded.

"Alright, let's drink up then." Eric stated as everyone cheered.

So, within an hour or so into the party everyone was drinking away like the cup they had in their hand was possibly going to be their last. By the time Donna was on her fourth cup she could feel herself becoming pretty tipsy. She knew that if she had one or two more beers she would be over the top. But yet, she couldn't stop.

"Hello Donna." Fez greeted as he sat down next to her on the couch, she smiled at him.

"Hi Fez, how are you?" Donna asked with interest.

"Pretty good, you?" Fez asked as he smiled at Donna.

"Good." Donna replied as she took another sip of her drink before something hit her hard. "You know, I've been very, very, very good. And I know something that would make me feel even better." Donna stated without thought as she laughed a little before turning and looking at Fez.

Fez raised an eyebrow, "Which would be?" Fez asked with a cocky grin.

"If you - " Donna began as she hiccupped and laughed slightly again before taking another sip of her drink. " - and your cute little accent would kiss me." Donna finished as she placed finger on Fez's chest and hiccupped again. She caught Fez off guard, for he looked at her in shock and tried to think about.

"Well I am very tempted to kiss you." Fez explained as Donna smiled and leaned forward. "But you are drunk, and with Eric. Kissing another man's women is wrong not only in my country but here as well. I am not a Kelso and I will not hit on my friend's girlfriend." Fez explained as he sat back while Donna stopped herself and looked at him.

"Aw come on, Eric won't know, he's too busy with the guys over in Hyde's room doing who knows what." Donna explained simply. "Come on, one kiss, please?"

Donna hiccupped again and frowned as she grabbed Fez's shirt before pulling him forward. Even though every bone in her body was telling her to kiss Fez, her mind was screaming at her to stop. Eric would be crushed if he either saw her and Fez kiss, or pissed if he found out that she and Fez kiss. Either way her mind shrugged it off.

\- And she kissed Fez -

At first nothing happened. Fez tried to pull away but Donna's drunken mind kept pulling her onto him making her be almost literally on top of him. Finally, after about a minuet of kissing Fez, Donna could feel Fez start to kiss her back. As they heatedly kissed one another Fez ran his tounge across her bottom lip asking for entrance.

She gave it to him and soon the two started to battle for dominance. After winning Fez rolled his tounge across Donna's earning a small moan and Donna kissed back. Everything was getting pretty heated, and things would've stayed that way too.

"What the hell!?" Eric questioned in shock, anger, confusion and hurt as he walked out of Hyde's room and ran forward.

Whenever he reached Donna and Fez he pulled the two apart and Fez stood up ready to defend himself.

"What the hell!? You were kissing my girlfriend." Eric stated in a pissed off tone as he glared at Fez who frowned.

"I know, and I am sorry, but she came onto me." Fez explained as he waved his hands back and forth. "I tried to resist, honest, but - " Fez began as Eric cut him off.

" - But what!? You thought it would be okay to kiss MY GIRLFRIEND!?" Eric questioned as he crossed his arms and frowned.

"No I swear I - " Fez tried again as Eric cut him off once more.

"Dude just leave, you caused enough problems! And STAY. AWAY. FROM. DONNA!" Eric finished as he pointed to the basement door that lead outside before turning to Donna as Fez frowned and turned to leave. While leaving he stopped at the doorway and looked back at his so called friends before turning and leaving for good.

\- And the sad thing about this whole situation was that Fez didn't even regret kissing Donna...

* * *

 **A/N - Well there was the fourth one shot! How was it? Good? Bad? Should I continue?**

 **Anyway the romance with these pairings are a little rusty because I'm not us to writing romance for them but it will get better I promise!**

 **After all this is my first That 70's Show fic, so bare with me please.**

 **Finally the fifth one shot will be up soon.**

 **Until my next one shot, with lots of love to you guys!**

 **\- InsidePointPlace -**


	6. Theme 98 Waking Up: RedKitty

100 Themes, 100 One Shots - A That '70s Show Fanfiction...

 **A/N - Well here is my fifth one shot!**

 **As always thanks for all the reviews! It means the world to me!**

 **Well this is our fifth theme with our fifth pairing.**

 **Yes, this is Red/Kitty with descent romance with Theme 98 Waking Up.**

 **Requested by: PamJam53 (I hope this is to your liking, I am still getting use to writing romance for both teen/adult couples so I hope this is okay)**

 **Disclaimer: That 70's Show**

 **Warnings: Slight sex stuff mentioned. Don't like don't read.**

 **Summary: Kitty wakes Red up on a Sunday morning with some naughty thoughts for Red in mind...**

* * *

Chapter 6

Theme 98 Waking Up

Red/Kitty

A Sunday morning came across the small town of Point Place, Wisconsin. When a Sunday morning came that meant it was still the weekend for people of all ages. No one usually worked, people stayed home with their family and friend, and pretty much anyone who was anyone always slept in. Specially a small family called the Forman's.

Now, I said normally. For Kitty Forman the mother and one of the two women of the house was the first to wake that day. She laid in bed smiling to herself while she listened to her husband (also one of two men in the house) sleep peacefully next to her. Light shined through the curtains and the sounds of birds chirping came in the distance.

After a while of lying awake, Kitty looked over at the small clock on her end table. Suddenly her smile grew bigger as she looked at the clock, the big hand read the number seven and the little hand read the numbers thirty. It was seven thirty in the morning. When she was done checking the time she leaned up on her arm.

Upon leaning up on her arm, Kitty turned her body and head so she could face her husband Red Forman. Grinning like a fool now instead of smiling, Kitty leaned forward so she was now leaning half of her weight lightly on Red. She leaned down her head and got closer towards Red's ear.

"Morning sleepy head." Kitty stated with a grin as Red groaned and turned his head away slightly from her to get more sleep.

Kitty laughed to herself, "Morning sleepy head." Kitty stated a little louder causing Red to groan once more. "I said morning sleepy head." Kitty finished in a pretty loud tone.

" - Morning - " Red stated in slight annoyance as he turned his head and looked at his wife.

"Aw, what's the matter grumpy pants?" Kitty asked in a slight teasing voice as Red grinned to himself lightly.

"I was sleeping." Red explained as Kitty grinned once more.

"Well, do you want me to make you feel better? Because I can." Kitty explained as Red looked at her interest, he had an idea on where this was going.

"Really? And how would that be?" Red asked with an eyebrow raised as he used his elbows to hold him up as he and Kitty were now facing face to face.

"This..." Kitty began before she leaned forward and pulled Red into what was the start of a deep make out session.

Together the two continued to kiss as much as they could. The only time they stopped was when they need to stop and catch their breath, right before going back into their make out session. As they were making out Red decided to try something. He ran his hand up Kitty's side and reached her left breast and squeezed it.

This had earned him a small moan from his wife. Grinning like a fool he continued to squeeze her left breast. While Red did what he did, Kitty decided to tease him back and reached down to where his penis was and slightly brush her hand over his the part of his pants that covered it up. This had earned Kitty a moan from Red as well.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Red asked with a grin as the two pulled away from kissing to catch their breath again.

All Kitty could do was smile and nod before turning on her back.

"Don't forget the lube." Kitty stated slightly as Red nodded before turning to the edge of the bed where his end table was.

Once he saw view of his end table, he sat up a little more to give himself a better angle. From there he opened the one little draw and dug his way through the crowded mess of papers, pens/pencils, paper clips, etc. before finding a small blue bottle with a black lid. Pulling it out, he closed the door and turned back to Kitty.

"Found it - " Red began as he waved it back and forth in his hand. " - Oh, and would you like at that? It's a new bottle too." Red finished as his smile twisted at the ends.

"Oh Red - " Kitty began as she laughed. " - You are one wild tiger - " Kitty finished as she leaned forward.

"I guess I am." Red continued as he leaned forward too.

With that they pulled one another into their second make out session that day. As they kissed, Red placed the bottle down next to them on the bed and began to squeeze his wife's breast once more making her moan louder each time. While Red squeezed her breast, Kitty stopped his hands as she moaned a little more louder then she expected.

"What's wrong?" Red asked in confusion as he eyed Kitty with worry.

"We gotta be careful, we don't wanna be to loud." Kitty explained as Red frowned.

"Why would we need to worry about being to loud?" Red asked with confusion once more as he raised his right eyebrow this time.

"We might wake Eric." Kitty explained as Red sighed and rolled his eyes at the mention of his son's name. "Or alert his friends, you know there always around."

Just as Kitty explained that a shout came from downstairs, "YOU DILLHOLE!" A moment of silence followed Kitty and Red as they eyed each other.

"I guess we don't have to worry about waking Eric, sounds like someone's got on his wrong side this morning." Red explained as he chuckled to himself lightly.

"Yeah, your right hu?" Kitty asked with a small smile to as she laughed a little.

"I am Kitty." Red stated with a smile as he leaned forward and kissed Kitty again. "This is our time, let's enjoy it while it last." Red finished as he and Kitty grinned together.

"We most certainly will Red Forman."

Just like that, they got back to business like nothing even happened downstairs. As they got more and more into the heat, Red turned on the radio and allowed some mood music to start playing in the background. Before either one of them new, shirts, pants and other clothing starting coming off and they were both having a really good time...

* * *

 **A/N - Well there was my fifth one shot! How was it? Good? Bad? Should I Continue?**

 **Anyways I am still getting use to writing romance for adults let alone teenagers. I'm not wild about going all out on the sex and stuff so that's why I write this the way I do. I hope you al respect that for me. I will write more and more as we go as you can see, I just need time getting use to writing this.**

 **Well, I know this one shot was a wee bit shorter then the other's sometimes it will be like that, some will be short some will be long.**

 **It just depends on how it turns out. It is a one shot, so yeah. But I do try and make each one shot equal length, so I hope I am doing good with that.**

 **Finally my sixth one shot will be up soon.**

 **Until my next one shot, with lots of love to you guys!**

 **\- InsidePointPlace -**


	7. Theme 36 Sleepover: EricJackie

100 Themes, 100 One Shots - A That '70s Show Fanfiction...

 **A/N - Well here is my sixth one shot!**

 **As always thanks so much for reviewing it means the world to me!**

 **Well this is our sixth theme with our sixth pairing.**

 **Yes, this is Eric/Jackie and it can be seen as either friendship or slight romance with Theme 36 Sleepover.**

 **Requested by: FoxtrotBlueshift (I hope this is to your liking! I did my best!)**

 **Disclaimer: That 70's Show**

 **Summary: It's movie night and the whole gang is sleeping over at Donna's. However after watching a movie, Eric and Jackie have nightmares...**

* * *

Chapter 7

Theme 36 Sleepover

Jackie/Eric

Everyone gathered in the hollow home of Donna Pinciotti. Music played, people chatted and the television ran on in the back round. Yup, it was just another fun filled evening with Eric Forman, Donna Pinciotti, Steven Hyde, Michelle Kelso, Fez and Jackie Burkhart. It was a Friday night, the gangs usual group night.

On Friday's the group always did something different each week. Sometimes they hung out in Eric's basement watching movies, other times they hung out at the Hub or they even pulled off some annual scheme someone came up with. They certainty did have some good times.

Like tonight for example. Upon hanging out in Donna's living room the gang were all dressed in pajamas and chilling out in their sleeping bags. Another movie marathon was happening and everyone had some kind of drink, popcorn or candy. By now it was twelve thirty at night and they were ending their fourth movie.

"Wow, who would've saw that end coming!?" Kelso asked with a grin on his face as he put more popcorn into his mouth and laughed slightly.

"Um, everyone." Jackie explained as she gestured to the whole room. "It wasn't that hard, they dropped hints the whole time that is was the farmer's daughter."

"Yeah - and now I'm going to have nightmares." Eric stated as he shivered lightly.

"Nightmares? I'm going to need therapy." Donna stated as she sighed and placed the bowl of candy she was holding down on the coffee table in front of her.

As Donna placed her candy bowl down everyone agreed with her statement. While having a break between movies everyone got up and did their own thing. Donna, Kelso and Fez went to the kitchen to get more drinks. Jackie headed off to use the bathroom, Steven stayed sound asleep in the chair and Eric got up to use the bathroom too.

Jackie (who had gone a head of Eric) finished going to the bathroom first when Eric arrived at the door. Both were standing face to face.

"Um, hi - " Eric stated slightly.

"Hi." Jackie stated back with a smile. "Did you enjoy the movie?" Jackie asked with interest.

"It was different..." Eric trailed while trying to think of the right words to say.

"Same." Jackie agreed as she nodded. "I thought the acting could've been a little bit better though." Jackie put like Eric invited her to tell him.

"Could've." Eric agreed with a grin.

"Alright, well Kelso's probably waiting for me, so I will see you back in the living room then, yeah?" Jackie asked as Eric nodded.

With that Jackie left and Eric went to the bathroom. Sometimes, it was awkward between Eric and Jackie. Not because they weren't wild about being in the same room as one another, but because they were complete opposite and didn't really have anything in common. It was kind of hard to talk.

By the time Eric had gotten back, Fez was just putting in the next movie. Even though this was their fifth movie Eric wasn't sure he was gonna make it through. After all, it was almost one in the morning and he was getting a little tired. Sitting on the ground (instead of the couch) Eric snuggled into his sleeping bag next to Donna.

On his right sat Fez and Hyde while on his left sat Kelso and Jackie. Looking over at Jackie, Eric sent her a smile, he was surprised when she smiled back. So, that's why later that night when everyone did fall asleep at some point Eric was even more surprised when he found out he was the last one up.

At the end of the movie, he turned off the television and laid back in his sleeping bag. First he looked at Donna and smiled, then he looked at Jackie and smiled too. By some point Eric did fall asleep. While sleeping he had a dream, a dream where he and his friends went to an old farm only for them to end up being the one's hunted in the end.

Yup, it wasn't a dream, it was a nightmare. All because of the stupid lame horror farm movie they watched. With his eye snapping open Eric groaned in annoyance slightly as allowed the sight of blackness to come into view. Being dark out, obviously meant it was still night time, but Eric doubt he was going to fall back to sleep now.

"Can't sleep either?"

The voice had made Eric jump and when he turned to the source of the voice, he was surprised to see Jackie face to face with him again.

"Um, yeah." Eric finished as he nodded (even though he knew she couldn't see him). "You?" Eric asked.

"Sadly." Jackie stated. "I know I didn't seem scared earlier but I was! It was horrible! I've never seen anything like that before." Jackie explained with a frightened tone.

"Hey it's okay." Eric said as he moved and plopped himself up so his head was off the ground and his elbow was supporting him. "It was just a movie." Eric finished again.

"I know, but to think if something like that could happen in real life you know." Jackie added as Eric nodded.

"Trust me I know, it's what my nightmare was about." Eric stated before he realized what he was saying.

"Nightmare? I had one too! And you know what, that's what mine was about too." Jackie added as she sat up and positioned herself so she could face Eric better. "We all won this trip to go and see this farm. Once we got there everything seemed to be going great, but then - then we found Kelso dead and Fez injured. At first I was confused, but then I realized it was really happening. Before we knew this crazy masked chainsaw farmer was chasing us. You, me, Donna, Fez and Hyde started running for our lives." Jackie explained as Eric looked at her in shock. He was only looking at her in shock because that was the same exact nightmare he had.

"Really?" Eric asked as Jackie nodded her head and bit her lip. "Well, I uh, I had the same dream." Eric explained as Jackie look at him surprise.

"You did?" Jackie asked as Eric nodded his head.

"Yeah and it felt - " Eric began.

" - So real." Jackie finished as an awkward silence came over the two of them.

Both sat there in the darkness thinking about their nightmare and what it could have possibly meant. When neither one of them could come to a conclusion more silence just followed them as they thought about what to say to one another. Next to them, they could hear Hyde snoring lightly and Donna moving positions in her sleep.

Looking over at Donna, Eric smiled again before turning and looking at Jackie. Sitting up more, Eric moved forward to where he was inches away from her face and kissed her lightly on the check. He then pulled away while Jackie looked at him in shock and confusion.

"What was that for!?" Jackie questioned with worry in her voice.

"I don't know, just a friendly gesture I guess." Eric stated with a smile as Jackie smiled to. "Something for comfort." Eric added with a grin.

"Oh, well thank you Eric." Jackie stated.

Before Jackie knew it, she leaned forward and gave Eric a kiss on his check too. With that done, the two went back into silence and laid in their sleeping bag's waiting to fall asleep once more. Neither one of them knew how long they stayed up until they fell sleep, but both of them knew, that they didn't have any more nightmares that night...

* * *

 **A/N - Well there was my sixth one shot! How was it? Good? Bad? Should I continue?**

 **Anyways this one was more of both ways. Friendship and slight romance. I made it so you guys could read it how you wanted too! Also I wanted to say something too, I know you are requesting and I love you for that and I want you to keep requesting but I am going to do everyone's as good as I can! So please, just bare with me and I know you are! Which is why I love you guys! I just wanted to let you know, I am going to get to everyone I promise!**

 **My seventh one shot will be up soon!**

 **Until my next one shot, with lots of love to you guys!**

 **\- InsidePointPlace -**


	8. Theme 41 Brownies: DonnaKelso

100 Themes, 100 One Shots - A That 70's Show Fanfiction...

 **A/N - Well here is my seventh one shot!**

 **As always thanks so much for all the reviews it means the world to me!**

 **Well this is our seventh theme with our seventh pairing.**

 **Yes this is Donna/Kelso friendship with Theme 41 Brownies.**

 **Requested By: 7thxheavenxx (I hope this is to your liking)**

 **Disclaimer: That 70's Show**

 **Summary: It's the annual Point Place High's Bake Off and Donna is a contestant with the help of her friend Michele Kelso...**

* * *

Chapter 8

Theme 41 Brownies

Donna/Kelso

Point Place High was having an annual bake off. Every year students could enter and make their most famous delicious food and be judge by three teachers to win a prize. It may sound lame and uncool but it was still fun and competitive. Plus, you got to try free food from fellow classmates! At least, that's how Michel Kelso saw it.

Just to his luck, one of his close friends Donna Pinciotti was entering her famous home made brownies. One of Kelso's favorite snacks from his group members, other then Eric Forman's basement popsicles of course! So, this was why Kelso had volunteered to help Donna set up her booth and work it as soon as she told them.

"You know Kelso, I was surprised when you volunteered." Donna stated with a smile. "Usually your not about helping people unless you wanted something in return."

"Oh Donna - " Kelso began as he laughed lightly. " - You just don't know me enough. Sure we're friends, but you just don't know me." Kelso finished with a grin.

"I see." Donna stated as she sat down in a chair that was behind the right section of the table. "Now come on, the bake off is about to start soon, I want to win." Donna finished with a serious tone as she looked at Kelso who smiled back and nodded. Kelso sat down next to her in the chair behind the left section of the table.

Indeed Donna had been right. For people started to move around and try other people's food. Handing out brownies Kelso was half tempted the whole time to take one, but he couldn't because Donna had been right next to him watching his every move. After about twenty minuets of handing them out, people started to slowly come to the table.

"I can't believe these are going so fast! I never realized how good they must be." Donna stated with a smile as she handed out another brownie.

"Of course there good. They are your special home made brownies." Kelso complimented making Donna look at him with confusion before smiling.

"Aw thanks Kelso! Yes they are home made, but these ones are not special, just regular." Donna explained as Kelso nodded and handed out another one too.

"But they are special, because they are good." Kelso finished with a grin as he eyed the brownie tray in front of him again.

Silence came over them after that as Donna smiled at Kelso. More and more people ended up coming throughout the time and the brownies were indeed going fast. By the end of the tasting portion of the bake off everyone was clearing up their area to get ready for the judging.

While they cleaned up, Kelso placed each empty brownie tray into a pile as Donna took off the table cover and wiped it down. As soon as they were done with that, the two friends along with the rest of the school all gathered into the middle of the hallway to hear the winner of the bake off.

"Gather around everyone - " Vice Principle Charles said into a mic. " - Were now ready to tell you the results of this years annual bake off." Vice Principle Charles added.

Everyone cheered as he said that.

"In third place, we have Amber Wilson with her home made Cherry Pie." Vice Principle Charles stated as everyone began to cheer. Amber had gone up and got her ribbon. "In second place, Justin Stewart and his delicious Chocolate Chip Cookies." Vice Principle Charles continued as everyone cheered again.

Justin walked up to him and received his second place ribbon too.

" - And now, the moment you've all been waiting for - " Vice Principle Charles added once the cheering settled down.

As Vice Principle Charles began his announcement Kelso and Donna stood there in the audience with their fingures crossing hoping that Donna would win. Not only because they both knew Donna wanted to win, but because they thought it would be awesome and fun if she did. So, when Vice Principle Charles got the vote finally, he continued.

" - The first place winner for Point Place High's 15th Annual Bake Off is - " Vice Principle Charles continued as he unfolded the paper in his hands. " - Donna Pinciotti and her home made special brownies." Vice Principle Charles finished as the audience began to cheer along with Donna and Kelso.

When Vice Principle Charles finished and they began to cheer Kelso and Donna gave each other a friendly hug. Upon pulling away and giving each other a high five, Donna made her way up to the podium where the judges and Vice Principle Charles stood. Once there, she shook each of their hands and accepted her first place ribbon.

After she accepted it, she walked back over to where Kelso was waiting for her.

"Thank you everyone for participating and congratulations to our winners." Vice Principle Charles finished as everyone cheered.

By now people were fleeing the room and finishing packing up their things. Walking back over to their table Kelso and Donna continued to put the trays away and clear off the table. When they were done and everything was packed away they headed for Kelso's van. After all, Kelso was the one that drove them there.

When they arrived to his van they placed their items in the back and climbed in. At least, Kelso climbed in while Donna waited for him to disappear before she got something.

"Donna! Come on, it's getting late and we promised your dad you'd be back before ten!" Kelso called as he stuck his head out the driver's side window.

"Just a minuet." Donna stated back with a smile.

Taking one last look at the back seat of the van, Donna turned and headed for the passenger side of the van. Climbing in, she buckled up, and Kelso started the car. Their drive home was a little weird. Somewhere down the road, they picked up Fez, got stuck in a traffic jam and stopped for gas. It was oddly a long ride.

By the time they arrived at Donna's it was nine thirty. Fez climbed out and walked the rest of the way to his house, but not before he said good night to them. Kelso and Donna climbed out and exchanged a few words as Kelso helped Donna carry some of the things from the bake off into her house.

Once they got back to the van Donna thank Kelso for the help once more and Kelso accepted the thank you.

"Oh Kelso - " Donna began as Kelso stopped walking away and turned to her. " - I um, I made something for you." Donna continued as she smiled at him.

"Really? For me?" Kelso asked with confusion and a smile as he raised and eyebrow at her while she laughed slightly.

"Yes for you." Donna stated as she opened the back doors of the van and climbed in. Kelso waited in interest as Donna grabbed what she needed and climbed back out.

When she climbed back out she was holding a silver tray in her hands. It was a decent sized one, kind of like the trays they had at the bake off.

"Well here you go." Donna said as she handed him the tray. "A patch of your own brownies. I thought you earned it since you helped me so much. Plus I know how much you love them. Sure there a little cold now because they've been in there since the bake off, but you can put them in the oven or microwave and warm them up."

Kelso took the tray and smiled. "Aw thanks Donna. Of course! I know what I will defiantly be eating tonight." Kelso stated with a smile.

Both of them laughed at the smug look on Kelso's face.

Kelso put the tray in one arm and pulled Donna into a side hug. "Thanks for the brownies and for letting me help, I actually enjoyed it." Kelso finished.

"No problem, I appreciate the help, and I enjoyed it too." Donna stated as she returned Kelso's side hug. "Well, it's getting late and I gotta get inside." Donna began to explained as she pointed to her house behind her. "Good night Kelso and thanks again for all the help." Donna waved as she walked towards her house.

"Anytime! Good night Donna and thanks for the brownies." Kelso waved back with a smile on his face as he watched Donna vanish into her house.

As soon as Donna made it into her house, Kelso put the tray back in both his hands for an easier hold, and headed back towards his van to head home himself...

* * *

 **A/N - Well there was my seventh one shot! How was it? Good? Bad? Should I continue?**

 **Anyway this one turned out better then I thought and I hope you guys really enjoyed this one as much as I enjoyed writing it. But then again I hope you enjoy them all as much as I enjoy writing all of them! Well, I think Donna and Kelso make great friends even if they have their moments.**

 **What do you think?**

 **My eighth one shot will be up soon!**

 **As always please continue to review, favorite, follow and request! Don't forget to request!**

 **Until my next one shot, with lots of love to you guys!**

 **\- InsidePointPlace -**


	9. Theme 55 Taking the Blame: Group

100 Themes, 100 One Shots - A That 70's Show Fanfiction...

 **A/N - Well here is my eight one shot!**

 **As always thanks so much for all the reviews it means the world to me!**

 **Well this is our eighth theme with our eight pairing.**

 **Yes this is a Group pairing with Theme 55 Taking the Blame**

 **Requested By: Me (InsidePointPlace)**

 **Note: I wanted to do one for myself just to help with some ideas, I will again keep doing everyone's request. I just want to refresh my one shots and all of your minds. I hope more people review, I hate to say it but no one really reviewed for the last chapter and I was kind of sad. So please, if you read, review. We do like feed back. I just hope I'm not sounding to bossy or anything, review only if you want too. But yeah, so more one shots will keep coming as long as you guys want them. So please send in request, let me know what you think of other one-shots and so on. But please enjoy this one shot I wrote for you**

 **Disclaimer: That 70's Show**

 **Summary: Red comes down to yell at Eric and well, his friends try to help bail him out...**

* * *

Chapter 9

Theme 55

Taking the Blame

Group

Everyone sat in the basement of Eric Forman's house on their usually Friday group night. Tonight, they were all gathered around the small television watching a movie and playing none other then one of the classic board game, Candyland. Everything was pretty much normal for the group. Well as normal as it could get anyway.

Eric, Donna and Jackie were all sitting on the couch. Fez was on the floor in front of them and in front of the coffee table. Hyde was in the chair on the left with it scooted closer to the coffee table, and Kelso was in the chair on the right. They were chatting, playing and just plain having a good old time.

"Aw man - why do I always get stuck in Gumdrop Mountain!?" Fez questioned in a upset tone with his accent. "I mean, why can't Kelso ever get stuck there!? He is usually dummer then me." Fez finished as he pouted and crossed his arms.

"Hey! - " Kelso whined as he shot Fez a glance. " - Maybe that's the reason right there, your a jerk and God knows it." Kelso stated as he pointed to Fez who glared at him.

"Guys come on, it's just a game." Donna stated as she laughed a little to herself as she gestured to the board game.

"Yeah a crappy game." Hyde added with a sigh. "No wonder Eric chose this game to hide his money in, it sucks." Hyde finished as Eric looked at him in shock .

"Does everyone know where I hide my money!?" Eric asked as he held his arms up in a questionable way.

"YES!" Everyone shouted at the same time in return while looking at Eric.

"Okay, okay - " Eric began as he held up his arms in defense. " - Don't need to get all mean now. Yeesh, tough crowd." Eric finished as sighed and leaned back.

Silence came over the group again as they all continued to do their own thing. Time moved on slowly but the teens didn't mind, it just meant more time for them to enjoy. The movie kept playing in the background and everything was running smoothly to this moment. So far no one's done anything stupid, or out of the blue.

"ERIC - "

\- At least, possibly until now -

No one even noticed Red Forman (Eric's father) come marching down the steps until they heard him shout Eric's name. As soon as they all heard Eric's name, they jumped and spun into action. Eric leapt to his ready to defend himself, Donna almost fell off the couch in surprise, Jackie turned the television up, Kelso watched the scene while eating a blue popsicle and Hyde did a spit take in surprise at the sound of Red's voice. Every pretty much looked at Hyde when he finished.

"What's the matter with you boy!?" Red asked in confusion as he watch Hyde finish his spit take. "Don't you know how to drink a soda!?" Red asked with a stern tone.

"Um, yes." Hyde replied as he gave Red an Are-You-Kidding-Me kind of look.

Red just shook his head before turning to his son, "Eric, how come there's a huge dent on your car hood!?" Red asked with a frown and upset tone.

"Because well - Because - " Eric stated as he tried to figure out the right words to use.

In all honest, there was indeed a huge dent on the hood of Eric's car. Mainly because he and Donna had been hanging out lying back on the hood last night watching the stars like the usually did when they ended their day. However this time, things got a little heated. Both started a kissing challenged and before they knew it, they were roughly making out on the old Vista Cruiser. While doing so, the moved around a lot and at one point both fell off the car before jumping up.

As they jumped up, Eric had slammed both his fist harder then he thought into the car hood and before he knew it, it left a dent. At first Eric panicked knowing that Red was gonna kill him, but then he calmed when Donna began kissing him again after she laughed at him for it. It was a huge dent in the car, it was a side by side fist dent.

Yet, it was still big enough for Red to see and get on Eric's ass about it.

" - Because we were betting one another who could be stupider and well, I put the dent in the hood." Kelso spoke up instantly making everyone look at him in confusion.

"What!?" Red asked with confusion as he stared at the whole group.

"No! He's lying." Fez stated as he stood up. "I put the dent there when I tried to lift one of your weights, they were all saying I was girly so I wanted to prove them wrong." Fez explained making everyone look at him this time. "So, I tried to lift it and when I did I lost balanced and it landed on the hood." Fez finished as Red eyed him and Kelso.

"Eric?" Red asked as he turned to his son again. "What's going on!?" Red questioned with annoyance in his voice.

"I'm not sure...dad..." Eric began as he looked at his friends.

Donna the spoke up, "It's actually my fault Mr. Forman, Eric and I were making out on the car last night when things got a little heated and we fell off. After we fell off, we both jumped up and I slammed both my fist into the car hood in surprise and without thinking." Donna finished as Eric looked at her like she was crazy.

"Lies! All lies - " Jackie added with a small giggle and stopped before someone noticed. " - I tried to make a basket with the ball yesterday after the boys bet me I couldn't and accidently tossed the ball behind me really hard. It hit the car hood and made the dent." Jackie finished with a side giggle before eyeing Donna.

"Seriously!? Something is going on here - " Red stated as he pointed a finger at the whole group. " - For some reason your all covering for Eric, and when I find out which story is real, you all are going to regret putting that dent on the car hood." Red finished with a stern voice before eyeing each of them.

\- And with that, he left the room stomping up the stairs -

While Red finished stomping up the stairs, Eric turned to everyone before laughing. Steven joined him and the whole group looked at the two of them like the were crazy.

"What's so funny!?" Fez asked in confusion as Eric calmed down a little before talking.

"You guys! I can't believe you all came up with crazy stories just to cover for me." Eric replied with a wide grin.

"Dude! We'd cover for you any day!" Kelso stated like it was obvious.

"It's true, Red can't find out you and Donna were making out on the car, he'd flip." Jackie explained as everyone nodded.

"But still, Donna told him, but with a twist - " Eric stated as he used hand gestures. " - And he still didn't believe her." Eric finished as he started to laugh again.

"I know! Who knew Red could be so clueless." Donna agreed as she laughed too.

"Yeah, just image his face if he knew that Donna's story was real only it was you who put the dent in the hood and not you." Hyde finished with a laugh.

"WHAT!?"

The voice behind the group made them all turn quickly just to find Red standing behind them at the bottom of the stairs with an angry voice.

\- And the funny thing about it was, none of them even knew he had came down the stairs again until they saw him...

* * *

 **A/N - Well there was my eight one shot! How was it? Good? Bad? Should I continue?**

 **Anyway thanks so much for reading! Please remember to review and continue to request!**

 **My ninth one shot will be up soon!**

 **Well until my next one shot, as always with lots of love to you guys :)**

 **\- InsidePointPlace**


	10. Theme 68 Marry Me: EricDonna

100 Theme, 100 One Shots - A That's 70's Show Fanfiction...

 **A/N - Well here is my ninth one shot!**

 **As always thanks so much for all the reviews it means the world to me!**

 **Well this is our ninth theme with our ninth pairing.**

 **Yes this is a Eric/Donna romance pairing with Theme 68 Marry Me.**

 **Requested by: PamJam53 (I hope this is to your liking)**

 **Disclaimer: That 70's Show**

 **Summary: After three years of being back together when Eric returns from Africa, he is ready to tie the not with Donna...**

* * *

Chapter 10

Theme 68 Marry Me

Eric/Donna

It was a late Saturday night in the small town of Point Place, Wisconsin. By now; half the neighborhood was sound asleep while the other half was still awake. A young man around the age of twenty; who known as Eric Forman; was one of those people who were still awake. In fact he was sitting outside of his home in his driveway on the top of his old Vista Cruiser waiting for his girlfriend of four years to come by. After he got back from Africa he and his girlfriend Donna Pinciotti finally got together.

How they got together was a long story. It took them a year to get together. After all the drama, the arguments, trust issues and being with other people, the two finally realized where they belonged. And that was with each other. So now, Eric planned on staying with Donna for the rest of their lives. Which was why tonight he was waiting for her to come over after she got back from being with her parents. Not only were they going to originally hang out like always; but he was going to propose to her.

Yes, Eric Forman was ready to tie the not with the love of his life Donna Pinciotti.

At first Eric was hesitant and went to a few people he could trust with it. The first person he had gone to was his mother Kitty Forman. Eric loved his mom with all his heart and do anything for her in heart beat. And Eric knew she'd do anything for him in a heart beat too. So, when Eric asked to talk to her, they sat down at the kitchen table and talked. As Eric told her about the idea of asking Donna to marry him; he could tell she was full of emotions. However she tried her best to hide them.

But when they finished, she was all in tears because her little boy was growing up.

After she left, Eric went to the basement to think things through only to find Fez, Hyde, Jackie and Kelso hanging out and watching tv. Upon joining them, the conversation of Jackie and Kelso getting married came up somewhere in their usual group circle. Once that came up; Kelso asked Eric when he planned on asking Donna to marry him. At first Eric was silent until he told them that he just talked to his mom about it. All of them stared at him in shock before cheering and congratulating him. He was in all smiles.

Donna's parents were the next ones he talked to. Eric had made sure it was a day that Donna wasn't going to be home and it had been. That day Donna had went with Jackie to go shopping. So, when Donna left, Eric came over and talked the Pinciotti about it. For a while Eric was worried that they wouldn't agree. Bob and Mitch gave him this big lecture about how it was a big responsibility and so on. But when they asked him if he was positive; they gave him their blessing.

Red was the last one he talked too. As always Red called him a dumbass for even thinking of the idea and when he did Eric jumped in to defend himself. Finishing a big speech on how Eric knew he was ready and how he knew Donna would agree Red had to show his soft side and smile a bit. He patted Eric on the shoulder before nodding his head. "If you do get married, take good care of her, don't be a dumbass and don't let her be a dumbass too." Were Red's final words. For some odd reason, Eric had smiled.

That was how he ended up here today; sitting on the hood of his Vista Cruiser with the ring in his pocket while looking at the stars. As he looked at the stars Eric began to feel himself get nervous as time got closer for Donna to come over. What if he asked her and she says no? What if she laughs and calls him a dumbass? So many thoughts were going through Eric's head that he had to make himself shake them out. When he shook them out, he looked back up at the stars and sighed.

"Hey - "

The voice had brought Eric back to reality as he sat up on the hood to greet the owner of the voice. It was his girlfriend Donna Pinciotti.

"Hey - How are you?" Eric asked with wonder as he smiled at her.

She smiled back as she sat down on the hood next to him, "I'm good; just had a long day is all." Donna replied as Eric nodded in understandment.

"Yeah; today did feel kind of longer then usual." Eric stated as he shrug his shoulders.

"It did. But I'm fine now; and you know why?" Donna asked as she smile while looking at Eric who shook his head.

"No, why?" Eric asked with interest and thought.

"Because I'm with you." Donna replied causing the both of them to smile.

When they smiled the leaned in closer and pulled into a kiss. As they kissed the pulled each other closer to the other and continued to kiss only for it to turn into a nice small make out session. Once they were done, they leaned back on the hood wrapped in each other arms with Donna's head on Eric's shoulder while they looked at the stars.

 _It's now or never_

Eric sat up and smiled at Donna as those words came into his thoughts.

"Donna I was wondering if I could talk to you about something?" Eric asked causing Donna to sit up and look at him in confusion and wonder.

"Sure Eric; what is it?" Donna asked as she studied his face hoping to read it.

"It's about us." Eric replied causing Donna to slightly frown; Eric saw her frown. "No, no! Nothing bad I promise, in fact, it's the opposite." Eric continued.

"Hu? Eric..." Donna asked as she raised and eyebrow at him while she watched him stand up.

Standing up Eric grabbed a hold of Donna's hand and pulled her closer to the edge of the Vista Cruiser before getting down on one knee and looking Donna in the eyes.

There, he began to give her his speech.

"Donna - " Eric began as he smiled while noticing that Donna was smiling at him too. " - Over these past few years I've come to realize something. I love you." Eric stated as he smiled wider. "I don't just love you; I need you Donna. I want to be able to spend every wakening moment with the women I love by my side no matter what life tosses at us. I want the women I love to know I will be there to support and care for, and protect when she needs it. I want her to know that she is never alone and will have a shoulder to cry on or lean on when she needs it. I want to know; that I too will have the same and I want to be able to see you everyday when I get up. Have you next to me in bed, and with me when we get home from our day. What I am trying to say Donna; is that I love you; I don't just love you; I really love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you." Eric explained as he looked up into Donna's eye who now had tears of happiness in them. Eric took this as his cue to reach for the ring in his pocket and pull it out. "Will you Donna Pinciotti do the honors of becoming my wife and marrying me?" Eric finished with a smile on his face.

Looking up at Donna, he saw her smiling and nodding her head like crazy.

"Yes! Yes Eric, I will marry you." Donna said with happiness.

Just then, Eric helped Donna stand and he pulled the ring out of the holder and placed it on her finger.

\- And so, the newly engaged couple pulled into a hug and began to kiss one another with tears of joy going down their faces.

What neither one of them knew, was that all their friends and family had been watching from the kitchen door too and were now dancing around with happiness...

* * *

 **A/N - Well there was my ninth one shot! How was it? Good? Bad? Should I continue?**

 **Anyways thanks so much for reading and please remember to review!**

 **My tenth one shot will be up soon!**

 **Until then please review and keep sending in request.**

 **As always with lots of love to you guys :)**

 **\- InsidePointPlace -**


	11. Author's Note

100 Theme, 100 One Shots - A That 70's Show Fanfiction...

* * *

Chapter 11

Author's Note

 **Hello all fanfiction readers!**

 **Yes, it is I InsidePointPlace back with 100 Theme, 100 One Shots. I know you are probably wanting an explanation on why I have mysteriously stopped with this fanfic, but I feel like the explanation would be to long. So; I'm going to simply get to the point of this A/N instead.**

 **Believe it or not; I am going to continue writing one shots for this fanfic. So; if you would like to see more updates, please start reviewing request!**

 **I sincerely; apologize for the odd long stop; but I have been interested in working on other stories here on this account in fanfiction and have finally decided to come back and take another shot at finishing this fanfic! So please, if you are looking at this I SUPER apologize and am really SORRY! I hope you can understand! :)**

 **Now; I will set you a reminder on the rules on how this one shot works.**

 **1.) I write down 100 themes (that in the first chapter)**

 **2.) Then you send in request of a couple and a theme.**

 **Example: Jackie/Kelso - Theme 3: Confession**

 **3.) I will then write the one shot in the order reviews are put in.**

 **Note: If a theme is put in twice with a different couple I will only write the first one.**

 **Example: Eric/Donna - Theme 12: Goodnight**

 **Fez/Jackie - Theme 12: Goodnight**

 **I would write Eric/Donna - Theme 12: Goodnight first because it was put in as requested first.**

 **4.) I would publish said theme and you can read.**

 **5.) Review and send in more request!**

 **Note: I will do slash couples like Eric/Buddy or something like that if you want. However I would like to warn you; I might not be good at it. I haven't written any slash yet.**

 **Well, there you have it! I am back and ready to continue working on these series of one shots! Please review and request!**

 **Also; you are allowed to request up to three one shots. I do want others to request as well :)**

 **So yeah! There you have it. If you have any questions on the rules or if you want to know if I will write something that I haven't said I would, feel free to pm me and ask!**

 **Well, until my first re-upload of a new one shot; thanks so much! Hope to see reviews and request soon!**

 **You guys are amazing! Thanks for the support! Until next chapter, with all my love to you guys! :) - InsidePointPlace**


	12. Theme 13 Snow: JackieEric

100 Themes, 100 One-Shots – A That 70's Show Fanfiction…

 **A/N – Well, here is chapter twelve of 100 Themes, 100 One-Shots yeah!**

 **Also, this is my tenth one shot :)**

 **So; before we begin, I would like to apologize for the two month gap in-between my authors not and this update.  
School got super busy and then I got distracted by my other fics; and I SUPER apologize for that. **

**I also apologize if this chapter is shorter then normal. I need to get back in the grove of writing for 70's Show.**

 **But, I'm here now and updating for you all. I will try to update more often for this fanfic :)**

 **Well this is our tenth them with out tenth pairing.**

 **Yes, this is Eric/Jackie friendship pairing with Theme 13 Snow.**

 **Requested by: AmbientSpaceNoise**

 **Disclaimer: That 70's Show**

 **Summary: Jackie and Eric have some friendship fun in the snow...**

* * *

Chapter 12

Theme 13 Snow: Eric/Jackie

Winter, it was always one of Jackie Burkhart's favorite time of year. Not only was it a glorious time to celebrate the life and love of God and Jesus Christ, but it was a wonderful time to celebrate family and friends. In fact, that was indeed what Jackie was doing on this very week of Christmas.

Jackie, along with the rest of the gangs were at the Forman's house sitting in their basement. Gathered around the television, the group of friends were in winter wear and watching one of the Christmas classics known as The Grinch.

"I still don't get how his heart could grow three seizes in one day." Their foreign exchanged friend known as Fez stated as they began to reach the end of the movie. "I mean, isn't that impossible? I really think he should see a doctor." Fez finished as he took a sip of the hot coco he had in his hands.

This statement caused, Jackie, Eric, Donna and Hyde to laugh to themselves. "Fez, it's just a cartoon. Your heart really can't grow three sizes in one day." Donna Pinciotti explained as she smiled to herself.

Jackie shook her head, "I'd take that argument. Kelso's heart grew three sizes this season." Jackie added.

Everyone slightly groaned.

"Please, like Kelso's heart would ever grow three sizes, the guys an idiot." Hyde mumbled as Donna, Erica and Fez all nodded in agreement. It was then Hyde, looked at her instantly. "No offense."

Jackie shrugged, "Whatever." Jackie replied as she took a sip of her hot coco as well.

"Speaking of which, where is Kelso?" Eric wondered as he looked around his group of friends. "I mean, he _NEVER_ misses The Grinch when we watch it." Eric finished as he frowned in slight worry.

"Oh, he had to help his cousin move into their new apartment." Jackie finished as she frowned.

"Hm…." Hyde stated as he turned to face Jackie with an annoyed look. "…. Too bad he couldn't take you. Then at least Christmas would have a true meaning." Hyde finished thinking he mumbled it low enough so that no one heard him. However; everyone had heard him and Jackie instantly felt insulted and hurt.

"STEVEN!" Jackie screeched with hurt. "Maybe you're the one who's heart needs to grow three sizes!" Jackie shot as she stood up and continued to glare at him while she reached across and knocked his cup of coco out of his hands. "You're a JERK!"

Just like that, she turned and stormed out of the Forman's basement and up the stairs to the driveway. However; she stopped when she reached the old Vista Cruiser and began to think about what just happened. Instantly; she felt stupid and childish for getting upset over something so small. But then, she didn't regret getting upset because well…it hurt. Half the time, Jackie didn't know why she hang out with any of them in the basement, she thought they were her friends, but then again…when have they ever been friends to her? With a frown, Jackie sighed and sat on top of the hood of the Vista Cruiser.

"Jackie…."

This caused her to jump. For Jackie didn't hear anyone walk up to her, she had been so lost in her upset thoughts. Turning to the owner of the voice, Jackie looked on in surprise as Eric Forman stood in front of her. If anything, Jackie always thought that Eric would be the last person to come check on her for anything. So really; could you blame her for being surprised?

"Eric…" Jackie replied as she sat up and crossed her arms. "…. What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be with those idiots in the basement?" Jackie questioned as she sighed.

"I would – "Eric began as he frowned at the thought. "– But, Hyde and Donna started a screaming match about Hyde being a jerk." Eric stated as Jackie watched him with a cautious look. "Besides, I wanted to make sure you were okay. What Hyde said to you was _way_ out of line." Eric finished as he smiled lightly.

Jackie nodded, "No kidding." Jackie replied as she frowned and placed her head in her hands.

For a while, a moment of silence came over Jackie and Eric as Jackie sat there still feeling upset. Yet, she didn't get to sit there for too long for a sudden cold snowball hit her square on the shoulder. Looking up, she looked around for Eric in confusion only to be taken back in surprise as she was hit in shoulder once more with another snowball. Seeing that grin on Eric's face as he held up another snowball, made Jackie grin and jump off the hood of the car, going for her own snowballs.

Instantly; the two broke out into a big snowball war and began to try and get the other with as many snowballs as they could. Jackie had even surprisingly managed to hit Eric a few times all while Eric continued to aim at her. By the time, they were in the middle of their game, Jackie had ended up hiding behind the Vista Cruiser for protection as Eric hid behind the porch chairs. It took them both a while to calm down once they started, but when they finished, both were lying on the hood of the Vista Cruiser.

While they laid there, watching the snow fall around them, both couldn't help but hold smiles on their faces. The sun peeked out through the gray clouds, and a small winter breeze blew across the yard. Finally; as the moment of silence grew between them, Jackie decided to break it.

"Thank you, Eric, for you know, making me feel better." Jackie began as she tried to word it in a way that it didn't feel odd between the two.

Eric sat up and nodded, "You're welcome." Eric replied as Jackie sat up too. "I know you and I don't always see eye to eye; but, your part of the group Jackie. And when your part of the group; we look out for each other. No matter what the reason is." Eric finished explaining as he smiled.

"Yeah…I just wish everyone thought like you did." Jackie replied as she smiled at Eric.

"You'll just have to ignore Hyde." Eric stated as he frowned. "You know that thing in the back of your mind that tells you not to say stuff when you shouldn't?" Eric wondered as he grinned to himself.

Jackie eyed him in confusion. "Yeah…."

"Well, Hyde doesn't have that a lot of days." Eric finished as he and Jackie laughed to themselves.

"Ain't that the truth." Jackie finished as she sighed, but smiled to herself.

Eric nodded, "Now; come on." Eric stated as he jumped off the hood of the Vista Cruise. "My mom's got more hot coco; and there's a cup in the kitchen with your name on it." Eric finished as he helped Jackie off the car hood.

At the instant; Jackie still had that smile on her face. For some reason, she couldn't get rid of it. Sure, Hyde was a jerk to her sometimes, and sure she didn't always see eye to eye with everyone in her group of friends; but this was the week of Christmas. This was the week for forgiveness and celebrating friends and family. So; with a final decision made up in her mind, she followed Eric into the kitchen…

* * *

 **A/N - Well, there was my tenth one shot! How was it? Good? Bad? Should I continue?**

 **Again, I APLOGIZE for the long wait and the short one shot. I hope you all still liked it anyway :)**

 **My eleventh one shot will be up soon!**

 **I promise it will be up sooner then two months! Things have calmed down now; so I actually have time to write yeah!**

 **Also, to answer your questions: Yes...I can do one shots requested from before if the theme hasn't already been used.** **Until then, please review and send in request.**

 **As always; with all my love to you guys :) - InsidePointPlace**


End file.
